Snape doit se faire pardonner
by Dark Yume
Summary: Severus et Remus sont en couple, mais depuis une semaine le loup évite allégrement la chauve souris... Notre cher maître des potions va donc devoir se faire pardonner... One shot. YAOI


Perce que trainer dans la rue avec Hyaku Yume en parlant de chocolat, alors qu'on pense a ces idées de fic Snupin, et ba ça donne ça...

Bonne lecture ;)

PS : Oubliez pas de sortir les bassines, pour l'intégrité de l'endroit où vous vous trouvez... *repense à sa bêta qui a failli se noyer*

* * *

><p>Snape doit se faire pardonner...<p>

Severus Snape était en couple avec Remus Lupin depuis maintenant trois mois. Personne ne savait comment c'était arrivé, qui avait conquit qui, mais beaucoup étaient au courant de cette relation. Et ils avaient aussi remarqué que depuis une bonne semaine maintenant le loup évitait avec application de croiser le maître des potions. Ce dernier faisant mine de ne rien voir, mais personne n'était dupe à ce point, ils savaient tous que l'homme était blessé. Même si ses talents d'espion et d'acteur étaient inimitable, quelques personnes parvenaient tout de même à voir à travers.

En fait la raison du froid qui régnait entre les deux hommes était simple, Remus avait interdit à Severus de l'accompagner lors des nuits de pleine lune, alors même que Sirius avait le droit lui. Et cela le professeur l'avait mal prit, très mal en fait, mais Snape étant Snape il n'as rien dit. Puis à la dernière pleine lune il avait suivit son amant, malgré son énième refus avant son départ. Il l'avait observé s'éloigner du haut de la tour d'astronomie, avec son stupide cabot plutôt que lui. Il avait alors prit la forme d'un corbeau et les avaient suivit discrètement.

Il s'était introduit dans la cabane hurlante, et avait repris forme humaine, sans se montrer aux deux hommes qui étaient présent. Sirius avait revêtu sa forme de chien, et s'était couché dans un coin du salon, qui fut bientôt inondé des cris de douleurs de Lupin. La gorge de Severus se serra en entendant de tels son sortir de la bouche de son amant, il resta caché dans un coin sombre, en haut du petit escalier, à l'abri des regards. Mais une fois sa forme de loup entièrement prise, Remus regarda dans sa direction, la lueur dans son regard aurait presque fait peur au professeur.

L'animagus qui était toujours tranquillement couché avait réagit tout de suite, et commençait à monter l'escalier, alors il avait repris sa forme de corbeau et s'était envolé. Mais il savait que Remus l'avait reconnu, et il ne se trompait pas puisque depuis ce moment là il l'évitait avec application. Et Severus en souffrait, les bras du loup lui manquait terriblement, et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour qu'il lui pardonne. Et puis lui pardonner quoi d'abord ? Il ne comprenait même pas la réaction de son amant, pourquoi ne voulait-il pas qu'il le soutienne durant ses nuits de pleine lune, pourquoi diable refusait-il son aide ?

Le samedi soir arriva, et la chauve-souris désespérait dans son coin de ne pas voir son loup, qui lui aussi commençait à dépérir par ailleurs mais qui était bien décidé à faire comprendre son erreur au maître des potions. Finalement Severus fini par envoyer un hibou à Remus, qui hésita à lire le message, mais le curiosité était trop forte pour résister.

Remus, j'aimerais avoir l'occasion de me faire pardonner...

Je t'attends dans mes appartements.

S.S

Lupin sourit en lisant ce message, ainsi dont le professeur connaissait le mot « pardonner »... ça devenait très intéressant. Mais comment donc comptait-il s'y prendre ? Le loup secoua la tête, non se serait trop facile, il allait le laisser mariner encore un peu. Il s'installa dans son fauteuil, face aux flammes qu'il resta à observer. Mais au bout de seulement deux heures il n'en pouvait plus, sa curiosité avait été piqué à vif, il voulait savoir comment Snape allait se faire pardonner. Il se leva et prit la direction des cachots.

Severus après une heure d'attente s'était dit que son amant ne viendrait plus, il délaissa son bol de chocolat fondu et se glissa sous ses couvertures dans sa tenue d'Adam. Il essaya de dormir pour oublier son désespoir, et avait presque réussit lorsqu'il cru entendre la porte de ses appartements s'ouvrir, et quelqu'un entrer. Il ne bougea, se contentant d'écouter avec attention les moindres mouvements de l'invité.

Lorsque Remus entra dans les appartements de son amant il ne trouva personne dans le salon, pourtant quelque chose attira son attention. Il connaissait les lieux par cœur, le moindre objet qui s'y trouvait, et ses yeux lui disait que quelque chose d'inhabituel se trouvait sur la petite table basse, tandis que son nez identifiait du chocolat. Il s'approcha et saisit le bol avant d'y plonger un doigt gourmand, du chocolat fondu, même tiède, restait absolument délicieux. Il observa la porte entrouverte de la chambre, observa le bol et leva un sourcil.

Finalement le loup entra discrètement dans la chambre, et s'adossa au mur le plus éloigné du lit, tout en continuant à manger le chocolat, qu'il avait réchauffé un peu avec un sort, du bout du doigt. Il observait le dormeur qui était dos à lui, même si son instinct de loup lui disait qu'il ne dormait pas vraiment. Et effectivement il ne dormait plus du tout, il avait même les yeux grands ouvert, le simple fait de sentir le regard de Remus dans son dos était une sensation des plus exquises pour Severus.

Il fini par se tourner vers son amant, et ancra ses yeux dans les siens, l'observant savourer son chocolat. Snape se redressa sur l'un de ses coude, appuyant son visage sur sa main, puis après un long instant fini par demander.

« Tu compte me rejoindre, ou tu préfère rester dans ton coin avec ton bol de chocolat ? »

Les lèvres si désirables de Remus s'étirèrent dans un sourire en coin des plus aguicheurs, avant qu'il ne réponde.

« J'avoue que le chocolat est très tentant... »

« Et moi je ne le suis pas ? »

Severus commençait à avoir des idées plus que désagréables en tête. Aussi éloigna-t-il les couvertures afin que le loup puisse voir absolument tout. Celui-ci ne se départit pas de son sourire en coin.

« Oh si tu l'es, mais je n'ai pas encore décidé qui de vous deux l'est le plus. »

Severus attendit encore un instant, mais comme le loup ne bougeait toujours pas il décida d'agir. Il se leva et le rejoignit, attrapant la main au doigt chocolaté juste avant que Remus ne s'en délecte. Il lécha avec application tout le liquide, sans en laisser une seule goutte. Le loup l'observait, ils ne s'étaient pas quitté des yeux depuis le début. Les lèvres du professeur vinrent trouver celle de son amant, dans un baiser au fort goût de chocolat, qui resta des plus chastes, Lupin refusant obstinément l'entrée à Snape. Ce dernier en gémit de frustration, et plongea son visage dans le cou de son amant, où il murmura des mots que seul leur destinataire pouvait entendre.

« Tu me manques... »

Le loup se retint fortement pour ne pas plaquer le serpent contre le mur et le violer là tout de suite. Dans cette position de faiblesse il était plus que désirable. Mais il avait décidé de lui en faire baver, pour être sûr qu'il ne tenterait pas à nouveau de le suivre lors des nuits de pleine lune. L'homme finit par s'écarter de nouveau face à son manque de réaction. Puis il observa le bol de chocolat.

« Tu ne sais pas qui est le plus tentant entre moi et le chocolat, c'est bien cela ? »

Remus ne voyait pas vraiment où il voulait en venir, aussi répondit-il sans comprendre.

« Oui... »

Alors Severus attrapa le bol de chocolat et s'en versa sur le torse, jusqu'à ce que le bol soit vide. Sous les yeux incrédules de son amant.

« Et maintenant ? »

Le loup resta interdit, sans voix, jamais il n'aurait cru Snape capable de faire ça. Ce dernier repris après un temps de silence, qui lui sembla infini au vu de la situation plus qu'inconfortable pour lui.

« Bon, soit tu te décide à réagir soit je vais prendre une douche, c'est légèrement ridicule comme situation. »

Remus mis un certains temps à assimiler les paroles de Severus, trop occupé qu'il était a observer le chocolat couler sensuellement sur le corps de son homme. Et ce temps sembla trop long au goût du maître des potions qui fit volte face et commença à se diriger vers sa salle de bain.

« Très bien, si c'est comme ça je vais me débarrasser de tout ce chocolat. »

Le loup réagit enfin et saisit son amant par le bras afin de le retourner vers lui et l'embrassa fougueusement, avant de le repousser vers le lit, où il le fit basculer. Il libéra les lèvres de Snape avant de dire d'une voix rauque, qui fit frissonner le professeur.

« Laisse moi te débarrasser de ça. »

Severus entoura les larges épaules du loup, et répondit tandis que celui-ci commençait à lécher le chocolat qui inondait son torse, d'une manière électrisante pour l'homme.

« J'ai cru que tu ne te déciderais jamais. »

Pour seule réponse le loup s'attaque au nettoyage méticuleux d'un de ses tétons, le faisant frémir, pour finir par le mordiller, ce qui fit gémir son propriétaire. Qui n'en oublia pas de commencer à déboutonner la chemise de Remus jusqu'à l'en débarrasser totalement. Son amant léchait avec application le chocolat, le faisant gémir et frissonner sous sa langue agile, tandis que ses mains pouvaient enfin profiter de la peau du loup.

Lorsque ce dernier s'attaqua au nettoyage de son nombril Severus se cambra légèrement, de nouveaux gémissements franchissant ses lèvres, alors que ses ongles laissaient quelques traces dans le dos de son amant. Remus sourit sous les réactions de Snape, elle lui démontrait que les paroles du professeur étaient tout à fait vraie, il était bel et bien en manque. Il remonta son visage à hauteur de celui de son amant, qu'il embrassa une nouvelle fois.

« Tu es délicieux Sevy... »

« J'espère bien... »

Le loup plongea son visage dans le cou de son amant, où il s'employa à faire un suçon des plus voyant, faisant presque grogner le maître des potions. Lorsqu'il entendit ce son sortir de la bouche de Severus il se redressa et l'embrassa rapidement avant de dire d'un ton amusé.

« Teuh teuh teuh, on ne grogne pas jeune homme... Tu m'appartiens. »

Severus embrassa fougueusement Remus, alors que ses mains descendaient jusqu'au pantalon du loup qu'il fit disparaître en quelques mouvements.

« Je le sais, tu n'as pas besoin de me marquer... Tu sais que je n'aime pas ça en plus... »

« Oui je le sais, mais au vu des circonstances j'estime avoir le droit de te marquer autant que je veux pour cette fois... Que ça te plaise ou non. »

Il embrassa un peu plus violemment le serpent, l'empêchant de répondre, et l'en dissuadant définitivement en frôlant sa verge tendu du bout des doigts, recueillant ainsi un gémissement des plus appétissant au creux de sa bouche, alors que le corps de son amant se cambrait sous lui. Le loup força son amant à rester immobile en s'appuyant de plus belle sur lui, scellant leur deux corps ensemble.

Severus apprécia le baiser plus brutal autant que les autres, même s'il était bien plus souvent dominant que dominé, fierté oblige, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'apprécier le changement de rôle de temps à autre. Qui plus est dans l'état actuel des choses il n'avait pas le choix, c'était lui qui devait se faire pardonner, donc c'était lui qui serait passif. Il profita du rapprochement de Remus pour glisser ses mains sous son caleçon, dernière barrière de vêtement qu'il possédait, et le faire glisser lentement, tirant ainsi quelques gémissements à son loup.

Gémissements qui redoublèrent lorsque leurs sexes entrèrent en contact. Les mains de Snape étaient toujours sur les fesses de Lupin, et leurs jumelles prenaient la même direction. Mais en même temps la bouche de son amant, déposait des baisers sur son torse, le marquant régulièrement. Il ressemblerait sans doute à un champ de mines le lendemain matin, mais au moins il aurait récupéré son petit ami. La bouche descendit très lentement, exaspérant presque le professeur qui commençait à s'impatienter, il en voulait bien plus.

Remus s'amusait lui à prendre tout son temps, sachant son amant en manque, il tenait à le faire attendre. Il arriva finalement au dessus du sexe dressé de Severus, mais se contenta de souffler dessus avant de déposer de nouveaux baisers sur les cuisses qui s'offraient à lui. Tandis qu'un gémissement de frustration se faisait entendre dans la chambre. Il marqua encore et encore le professeur, le rendant presque fou, avant de revenir enfin vers la partie qui quémandait le plus d'attention.

Il la frôla du bout des doigts, de bas en haut, avant de faire le chemin inverse de la pointe de sa langue. Severus se cambra dans un gémissement roque sous la délicieuse caresse, puis grogna de frustration lorsque celle-ci s'arrêta. Il avait beau avoir de l'expérience, si le loup continuait ainsi il allait devenir fou. Lupin revint finalement à la charge, avalant d'un seul coup le sexe gonflé qui s'offrait à lui. Le professeur en oublia un instant de respirer, avant de gémir longuement sous l'effet de cette bouche des plus efficace. Les mouvements étaient atrocement lents, mais chaque fois qu'il montrait sa frustration son amant se stoppait net, alors il se contenta de gémir de plaisir. Ses mains étaient remonté sur les épaules du loup, y laissant des marques d'un autre genre que celles que la bouche de son amant s'appliquait à lui faire.

Le lycanthrope fut satisfait de constater que la chauve souris avait compris la règle, et s'y conformait. Il accéléra donc le mouvement progressivement, faisant peu à peu perdre pied à Snape, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus, et qu'il se répande dans sa bouche dans un cris rauque des plus électrisant. Remus avala sans sourciller, avant de faire glisser sa langue sur toute la longueur du membre, qui reprenait déjà vie. Il s'appliqua à y faire également une marque, ce qui le raviva définitivement.

Lupin glissa ses mains sous le corps frémissant de Severus, tout en l'embrassant fougueusement, emmenant leurs langues dans une danse des plus sulfureuses. Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre de l'air, avant que le loup ne commence à faire pivoter son compagnon qui comprit et suivit docilement le mouvement, jusqu'à se retrouver allongé sur le ventre. Les mains du loup caressaient sensuellement son torse, qu'il gardait légèrement éloigné du matelas en s'appuyant sur ses coudes. Tandis que la bouche de son amant déposait de nouvelles marques dans son cou, sur ses épaules, et dans son dos, au fur et à mesure de sa descente, qui se faisait au même rythme que celle des mains.

Bientôt elles enflammèrent de nouveau les reins du professeur, qui avait du mal a rester en place. Les mains du loup glissèrent le long des cuisses du serpent, allant jusqu'à ses genoux qu'il caressa doucement tout en se redressant. Severus compris, et bien qu'il détestait cette position, il plia les jambes pour offrir docilement ses fesses à Remus. Ce dernier attrapa le tube du lubrifiant qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet et en mis sur ses doigts. Il caressa du bout des doigts l'intimité de son amant, avant d'y faire entrer un premier, le faisant gémir de nouveau. Alors qu'il commençait un lent va et vient, sa bouche se déposa de nouveau sur les reins du professeur, tandis que son autre main alla frôler sa verge.

Bientôt deux autres doigts rejoignirent le premier, faisant se cambrer Severus, qui repoussait sa tête en arrière en gémissant alors que le loup trouvait sa prostate. Celui-ci se fit un malin plaisir de la chercher à chaque fois, jusqu'à ce que son amant demande grâce, avec une voix rauque des plus appétissante.

« Remus... »

Le loup retira ses doigts de l'intimité du professeur, glissant de nouveau ses bras autour de sa taille, alors qu'il remontait doucement le long de son corps, se collant allègrement à lui. Tandis que sa bouche se trouvait à la hauteur de l'oreille de son amant, il s'appliqua à lui faire sentir son désir pour lui.

« Oui, Severus ? »

Un faible gémissement lui répondit, puis le professeur pivota dans ses bras, l'obligeant à s'écarter un peu de lui. Il fut à nouveau allongé sur le dos, et attira de nouveau son amant à lui en le recevant avec un baiser passionné. Severus enroula ses bras autour des épaules du loup, avant de rompre le baiser et de répondre d'une voix lourde de désir. Il savait pertinemment que s'il ne répondait pas son amant ne ferais rien.

« Viens. »

Remus sourit, avant d'embrasser de nouveau son amant, jusqu'à le laisser sans souffle. Il s'écarta de nouveau de lui, le temps de lubrifier son propre membre, retenant les gémissements qui naissaient dans sa gorge, sous l'œil amusé du professeur. Le loup le remarqua et décida de se venger, il positionna son membre devant le petit anneau de chair, et il pénétra Severus en une seule fois, alors que ses lèvres exigeante se posait de nouveau sur les siennes pour l'empêcher de crier.

Le maître des potions manqua de mourir étouffé sous les attentions de son amant, et quand celui-ci relâcha enfin sa bouche, il prit une grande bouffé d'air. Ses jambes se nouèrent autour des hanches de Remus, ses bras avaient de nouveau enserré les larges épaules lorsqu'elles s'étaient rapprochées, et ses ongles avaient très certainement marqué la peau du loup. Lupin déposait de multiples baiser dans sa nuque, sans bouger, attendant que le professeur s'habitue à sa présence.

Ce dernier finit par initier le mouvement en bougeant doucement ses hanches, faisant grogner le lycanthrope. Ce dernier imposa son propre rythme rapidement, avec de lents-va-viens, qui augmentaient en intensité au fur et à mesure que la plaisir augmentait. L'un comme l'autre n'était plus que gémissement, profitant enfin pleinement de la présence de leur compagnon. Les mouvements se firent plus rapides, plus pressé, jusqu'à qu'ils cèdent tous deux à l'orgasme qui les faucha au même instant. Remus se laissant aller contre le torse accueillant de son amant, qui resserra son étreinte autour de lui, voulant le garder en lui encore un peu.

Doucement ils retrouvèrent leur souffle, puis Lupin se retira doucement, avant d'effacer les traces de leurs ébat et de revenir prendre Severus dans ses bras. Ils restèrent silencieux, mais aucun d'eux n'avait les yeux fermé. Ce fut le loup qui engagea la conversation, en espérant qu'elle ne s'envenime pas, et pour cela il maintenait fermement son amant contre lui.

« Promets moi que tu ne me suivras pas la prochaine fois, ni aucune autre. »

Il n'avait fait que murmurer, mais déjà le maître des potions fronçait les sourcils.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais ça. »

« Fais le pour moi, j'ai besoin de savoir que tu ne recommenceras pas... »

« Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi je n'aurais pas le droit de te suivre et de rester avec toi alors que ce sale cabot lui te suit à chaque fois ? »

Le ton du professeur était légèrement monté, alors que le loup haussait un sourcil avant de sourire amusé.

« Serais-tu jaloux de Sirius par hasard ? »

Severus croisa les bras, tourna la tête autant qu'il pu avant de répondre.

« Certainement pas. Comment veux-tu que je sois jaloux d'un stupide cabot miteux, je suis même sûr qu'il a des puces. »

Un petit rire clair échappa à Remus avant qu'il ne réponde, glissant une main sur la joue de son compagnon et l'obligeant a tourner à nouveau la tête vers lui.

« Effectivement, tu n'as pas a être jaloux. Toi tu partage la totalité de mes nuits en tant qu'homme, lui n'a que les quelques nuits où je ne suis plus en état de rien. »

« Mais je les veux toutes ces nuits, que tu sois homme ou pas, je m'en fiche. »

« Pas moi, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, je ne veux pas risquer de te faire du mal, parce que je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. »

La chauve souris haussa un sourcil.

« Alors si c'est moi c'est la fin du monde, mais si c'est Black ce n'est pas grave si je comprends bien ta logique ? »

« Sirius garde sa forme de chien quand il est avec moi, c'est la seule raison pour laquelle je l'accepte, et c'est la seule chose qui empêche mon loup de l'attaquer. Et non tu ne peux pas venir même en gardant ta forme de corbeau, mon loup déteste les oiseaux. »

Remus avait coupé Severus net dans son élan, aussi finit-il par soupirer. Il n'avait pas le choix, s'il voulait garder le loup pour lui, il allait devoir accepter qu'il s'éloigne de lui toute une nuit chaque mois.

« Très bien, je ne te suivrais plus... »

Lupin déposa tendrement un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Merci... Et tu sais que tu es encore plus délicieux mélangé avec du chocolat... »

« J'espère bien, je ne compte pas renouveler l'expérience tout de suite. »

Le maître des potions n'avait pas détesté ce qui s'était passé, au contraire, mais il avouait volontiers que le chocolat chaud qui coulait sur sa peau n'était pas la plus agréable des sensations. Le loup fit la moue, avant de prendre une tout autre expression.

« Je n'ai plus qu'à t'éviter un petit temps de nouveau alors... »

Severus lança un regard de tueur à son amant, avant de lui répondre sur un ton menaçant.

« N'y penses même pas ! La prochaine fois que tu me fais ce coup là, loup-garou ou pas, je te kidnappe et je t'attache sur ce lit jusqu'à ce que tu arrêtes de faire la gueule ! »

Remus attrapa le menton de Snape, et répondit tout près de ses lèvres, juste avant de l'embrasser amoureusement.

« Hum, ça pourrait être tout aussi intéressant... »

* * *

><p>Alors ? Tout va bien, on a perdu personne ? Encore en état de mettre une petite reviews ?<p> 


End file.
